coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9270 (9th October 2017)
Plot Dane takes the opportunity of having the children alone to tell them that Shona's son killed Kylie. He then runs off. Max demands to know if he told the truth. Zeedan is not supportive of Rana's sudden decision. Phelan snipes at Daniel when he and Eileen have a meal at the bistro. Kate admits to Zeedan that she's going off Imogen. The children are traumatised by their encounter. Gail finds that Max has gone missing and David and Shona set out to search for him. Ken's birthday guests enjoy his vegetarian meal. Brian smells strange and they deduce that Amy sabotaged the shower. Kate gets annoyed at constant texts from Imogen. The lady herself overhears her telling Zeedan and confronts Kate, who says she isn't ready to take things further. They break up on bad terms. Hearing a noise from the empty factory, Shona finds that Max has locked himself in an empty stock cupboard. Imogen tells Rana that the coast is clear for her now and accuses her of fancying Kate. Todd and Sean overhear her. Shona leaves David alone to talk Max out, which he manages to do. Billy confesses his error to Shona and promises to pay her back but she forgives him, saying it's better than giving it Dane. Sean advises Rana to give Zeedan time. David has to assure Max that he will never meet Clayton. Phelan is diverted from the meal by his obsession with Daniel. He is suddenly interested when Eileen tells him how much Tracy hates him. Kate and Rana make up. Zeedan tells Rana he's happy to start a family. They set off immediately to begin while Rana gives a wistful look back at Kate. Amy is presented with the beef stock cube that's been found in the shower head and is told to write another letter of apology to Brian. Shona can't commit to cutting all ties to Clayton for Max's sake and finishes with David. Cast Regular cast *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Imogen Pascoe - Melissa Johns *Dane Hibbs - Simon Naylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor, stockroom and loading bay *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Imogen reacts badly to Kate's rejection, many of Shona's skeletons are revealed; and Amy decides she should settle her disagreement with Brian. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,150,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes